


baby, will you stay?

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Stargazing, but it's light, lapslock, taeten - Freeform, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: taeyong goes to the one place that'll definitely distract him : the rooftop.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	baby, will you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! idk why i'm actually posting this bc i wrote this in an hour and i was feeling rlly soft :") also, i wanted to get it out of my drafts. sorry if it sounds rushed and probably rlly short. i'll edit it! n e ways, i hope y'all enjoy <33

taeyong has always had trouble sleeping, way before he even met ten. it's normal by now and ten doesn't really know about it. taeyong usually plays it off, he closes his eyes and waits for ten to wake up.

but right now, he's a little panicked but when he looks at ten's sleeping figure, he feels calmer somehow. ten's hair was an absolute mess but he still managed to look beautiful, ethereal. taeyong smiles, he loves ten so much.

but he can't stay in bed any longer, he's starting to shake already. taeyong forces himself up, quietly kicking off the blanket.

he makes his way through the dark. it always calmed him, how cold and dark his apartment is. he knows it's dangerous, maybe one day he'd get injured and ten would probably scold him but that day still hasn't arrived yet. it may have bad memories, but it's his home. a place he bought with his own money after he ran away.

he traces the wall lightly, all the way to the front door. the groves on the wall giving him realization that he's here and not back home.

taeyong starts shaking even more when he reaches for his keys, wanting to open the door. he tries his best to not drop the keys when he practically shoves them in the keyhole.

he grabs his shoes, not actually wearing them properly. he opens the door and the cold december air hits him. he shivers a little and considers grabbing a hoodie from the bedroom but he's too far off now.

so he closes the door quietly, grabbing the keys and shoving it in his sweatpants. he doesn't walk straight, heck, he almost tripped on the way to the rooftop. his mind in a daze.

but when he reaches the top, immediately sitting down near the railing. he feels calmer. the sound of cars passing by, even at this ungodly hour of the day. taeyong takes deep breathes, fingertips grazing on his hand lightly. he feels the bumps and his breath hitches but he continues breathing in and out slowly.

he lays back, looking at the stars occupying the sky and they're beautiful. he reminds himself that he's here and _they're_ not. they're far away from here, fron his new home.

he tries to block out those painful memories by the new ones he's made.

how he met youngho, now one of his bestest friends. how youngho introduced him to ten one day while they were goofing off at his house. ten came out of bedroom's that said ‘ _if u come in, i will not hesitate to beat ur ass. so knock, please’_ and taeyong remembers giggling at that message.

ten looked dazed when he came out, he surely wasn't expecting guests because when he saw taeyong, he visibly freaked out.

“john, why didn't you tell me you had a friend over!” ten more or less whined, youngho just shrugged.

taeyong smiles at their first encounter.

then taeyong met donghyuck and mark. possibly the most adorable kids ever. when taeyong first saw them, he thought they were dating but jaemin told him that they weren't. they're just really close friends.

donghyuck is possibly one of the most funniest friends he's had and mark, mark is so talented. writing books here and there, not to mention that he's a fucking sweetheart. 

donghyuck and ten clicked, they had the same personality. taeyong loves seeing them hangout. mark and youngho were the same thing, immediate best friends.

_

finally, after a while ten confessed that he liked taeyong and he almost cried out of joy. it happened when they were here, on this exact rooftop. ten laying in his lap and taeyong stargazing.

“what are so special about stars, yong?” ten questioned him.

taeyong didn't really know what to answer. he loved stars, back when he ran away from home, the stars were his only friend. he looked at them every single night, thinking, how could giant balls of hot flaming shit be that beautiful?

“because they're honestly so pretty and they distract me from a lot of things. calming i guess, also not to forget that they literally give us life, tennie.” taeyong giggles and ten just hits him playfully.

then ten looks straight in taeyong's eyes,

“y'know yong, if you were a star, i'd look at you every night.” and taeyong blushes a deep red color.

“oh m-my god, don't say things like t-that!” taeyong's heart beats faster.

“i've actually wanted to say this a while ago, hyung but you, lee taeyong really make me feel things, like butterflies in my stomach. i don't know? cute stuff. you're so adorable and have you heard yourself laugh? so cute. i love you so much and this is embarrassing, but i may have a big ass crush on you.” and taeyong admits that it was certainly not as sweet but it made his heart skip a beat.

“yeah? well, maybe, i have a huge crush on you too.” taeyong mumbles cutely, looking at ten's face.

“we're so stupid,” ten laughs but he sits up and holds taeyong's hand.

“but we're cute.” and ten kisses taeyong. it's shocking for him but he kisses back. it's slow and passionate. and when they're done, ten looks at him again, his eyes full of love.

“i love you.” he says and taeyong replies back. 

they spent the rest of the night cuddling on the rooftop despite it not being comfortable, but they had each other and that's all that mattered.

—

taeyong's peaceful thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps coming closer to him.

“i knew you'd be here.” a small voice said, sounding a little raspy.

taeyong looks back and sees ten, still in pyjamas, hair still messy. taeyong pats the ground right next to him and ten nods, sitting next to him. then he lays on taeyong's lap and taeyong recalls this position from months ago.

“bad dream?” ten asks lightly, not wanting to push it.

“something like that.” taeyong's voice was small.

“y'know, you didn't have to come up here... i-i was going to come back.” taeyong muttered guiltly.

“it's okay, but you still could've woken me up.” ten says, his eyes closing a little.

“but you're tired and... i–” ten cuts him off.

“nothing is more important than you, baby.” and taeyong looks away, turning a bright red color. ten mutters, cute, under his breath.

“we could stay like this.” ten says and taeyong doesn't know he got someone as caring and loving as ten.

and the fact that he doesn't even question taeyong's problem makes him even more grateful, but he knows that ten's going to ask him to tell him tomorrow.

“i love you.” taeyong says, stroking ten's hair.

“i love you more.” and it's ten's presence that calms him down.

taeyong closed his eyes for a second, taking in the presence of stars above them and ten's calming presence. there may be more bad days to come but right now, he's content and wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, kudos are appreciated! <33


End file.
